


Regreso muy caluroso

by Mathos_stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathos_stark/pseuds/Mathos_stark
Summary: Jon regresa de un intercambio de estudiantes en Pentos.Se reúne de nuevo con su familia loca y muy activa sexualmente y varios amigos.





	1. regreso

**Author's Note:**

> esta es la vercion en español tengo otra en ingles espero que les guste

**Rhaenys**

El cielo en desembarco del rey estaba sin una sola nube, hoy sería un día caluroso y no solo por el clima, hoy su hermanito regresaba de su intercambio escolar, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro de rhaenys.

Toc toc

Rhaenys se giró a la puerta y vio a su madre entrar por ella.

  * Se te hará tarde si no te vistes pronto
  * Buenos días también mama , dijo con una sonrisa
  * Buenos días cariño.¿ que tal dormiste?.
  * Bien
  * Hoy será un día agitado ,dijo Elia
  * Alístate pronto, Lyanna está preparando el desayuno y Aegon está haciendo sus ejercicios pon tu ropa sucia en la canasta y baja a desayunar.
  * Si mama



Se bañó rápido y se vistió, revisando en su espejo su ropa.

  * Bueno es hora de desayunar



Lyanna estaba cocinando hot cakes

  * Buenos días Lya
  * Hola Rhae siéntate y desayuna le dijo indicando el banco
  * ¿Dónde está Aegon?
  * Creo que está preparando para la escuela.
  * Mmm ok, ¿iras tú al aeropuerto?
  * Si Jon llamo dijo que su vuelo se retrasó así que llegara en la tarde
  * ¿Si quieren puedo ir a recogerlo?
  * ¿No tienes entrenamiento de porristas?
  * Si pero le diré a margaery que iré por Jon ella entenderá ,o mejor dicho Aegon le hará entender
  * Está bien gracias Rhae , dijo lyanna con una gran sonrisa



Aegon dentro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

  * Me guardaste algo para mi Hermanita
  * Si hoye iré por Jon al aeropuerto podrías decirle a margaery
  * Si, ¿pero no llegaba en la mañana?
  * Era el plan pero su vuelo se retraso
  * Ok, ¿Qué no tienes clases juntas?
  * No, hoy no por eso te lo estoy diciendo
  * Esta bien se lo diré
  * Gracias hermanito



Dijo rhaenys mientras lo abrazaba

  * Basta estoy comiendo dijo Aegon
  * Niños ya es hora o llegaran tarde grito Elia
  * Ok ahí vamos dijo aegon
  * Iré en mi auto lo necesito para ir al aeropuerto por Jon.



Su auto era nuevo lo compraron después de que Jon fuera a su intercambio,

El viaje a la escuela estaba muy aburrido, aunque la música lo hiso muy manejable

  * Cuando llegaron vio que sus primas Arianne, Nymeria y Tyene están en la puerta de la escuela en una gran conversación, estaciono el auto y fue donde estaban ellas.
  * ¿De qué hablan ? dijo rhaenys
  * De nada la verdad dijo Arianne
  * ¿Tu Hermano llegara hoy? dijo Tyene
  * Si porque
  * Por nada la verdad solo un rumor que escuche decirle al Chico Tarly
  * Sam sí creo que él y Jon no han dejado de hablar
  * Bueno vamos a clase



Entrando al colegio lo primero que vieron una cabeza rubia oh Genial el idiota de Joffrey tan temprano en la mañana.

  * Vaya vaya miren quien acaba de llegar. dijo Joffrey mirando de arriba abajo a rhaenys y sus primas
  * Vamos chicas dijo Tyene
  * Ehh a donde van con tanta prisa dijo Joffre que se avía movido para tapar el paso a rhaenys
  * Será mejor que te quites idiota. siseo Rhaenys
  * Y porque lo haría
  * Sabes hoy será un gran día no lo arruines con tu asquerosa presencia



Los ojos de Joffre se estrecharon y tomo a rhaenys del brazo

  * Que fue lo que dijiste Perra
  * Está pasando algo dijo una vos detrás de ellos era Aegon que estaba con el hermano de Margaery Loras , Gendry junto a otros chicos del equipo .
  * Que te importa idiota.
  * Será mejor que dejes a mi hermana hijo de puta, siseo Aegon.



Joffrey soltó  pero no se alejó  mucho de rhaenys.

  * No te quiero ver cerca de ella entendiste idiota.
  * ¿Y que si no lo hago? dijo Joffrey desafiando a Aegon.
  * Te voy a romper las malditas manos eso va a pasar.
  * ¿Que sucede aquí? dijo  uno de los maestros.
  * Será mejor que se dirijan a sus aulas.



Todos comenzaron a Caminar en dirección a sus aulas pero Joffrey volvió a tomar el brazo de Rhaenys de nuevo

  * ¿Esto no ha acabado? dijo Joffrey
  * Si no ha acabado, sabes creo que no te lo han dicho, Jon regresa hoy ,tal vez le diga lo que isiste así te golpeara como la última vez.
  * Crees que le tengo miedo.
  * Yo que tu debería, dijo rhaenys con una gran sonrisa.
  * Jajajá no le tengo miedo al tonto ese.
  * Si tú lo dices, dijo rhaenys petulantemente.
  * Sigue con esa actitud y terminare follandote, te viste así para provocarme.
  * Sabes Joffrey tu ego es inmenso, yo puedo vestirme con lo que yo quiera y follarme jajaja y  con que lo harías según lo que ha comentado de lo que han visto en las duchas eres tan diminuto, dijo rhaenys con una sonrisa
  * Que dijiste perra
  * Señor Lannister  a su aula
  * Y usted también señorita Targaryen



Joffre se fue muy molesto y Tyene se acercó a su prima

  * ¿Que fue lo que le dijiste?
  * Recuerdas el rumor de las duchas . dijo Rhaeneys sonriendo
  * Oh eres malvada jajaja rio Tyene



 

**Jon**

Por fin llegue pensó Jon .

El vuelo fue insufrible pero ya estamos aquí será mejor que vaya por mi maleta lo más rápido posible.

Cuando salió espero ver a Rhaenys su madre dijo que ella lo recogería.

Busco por toda la sala hasta que la encontró está  revisando su teléfono, joder estaba con los pantalones que sabe que lo vuelven loco.

  * Esperaste mucho hermanita dijo Jon.



Rhaenys al darse cuenta quien era salto a los brazos de Jon

  * Sabes que te extrañe mucho ven el auto está en el estacionamiento de enfrente
  * ¿Qué? ¿porque en el de enfrente?
  * Ven y no preguntes



Esto se pone interesante pensó Jon

  * Y que tal Pentos
  * La verdad está bien que hay de nuevo en la escuela
  * Nada el campeonato recién empieza si es lo que quieres saber ,dijo Rhaeneys con una sonrisa en sus labios .



Llegaron al estacionamiento y fueron a al ascensor el estacionamiento era un edificio de 4 pisos y rhaenys había dejado su auto en el ultimo.

No había ningún  otro auto  solo el de ella Jon metió sus maletas y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

  * Muy ben es hora de irnos.
  * Porque la prisa por llegar a casa hermanito.
  * No hay prisa pero estuve metido muchas horas en ese avión por eso quiero una ducha.



Rhaenys movido su mano a la entrepierna de Jon acariciándolo suavemente sintiendo como su hermano se pone duro.

  * Sabes el creo que quiere salir
  * ¿Aquí Rhae ?
  * Vamos en la casa abra mucha gente dijo rhaenys que comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Jon dejando que su polla completamente gruesa saliera
  * Vaya sí que me as extrañado hermanito dijo rhaenys moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en la polla de Jon



Jon gimió y jalo a su hermana para besarla con desespero.

  * Claro que te extrañe hermanan mayor  tocando los seños de rhaenys.
  * Así demuéstralo.
  * Sabes hemos estado mucho tiempo separada dos no estoy para juegos previos ven quiero que me montes.



Rhaenys se quitó los pantalones muy rápido y Jon se dio cuenta que no usaba ropa interior.

  * Venias preparada verdad. Jon rio y rhaenys le golpeo el brazo.
  * Vasta de juegos y ven dijo Jon muy caliente.



Rhaenys se subió sobre el regazo de su hermano y tomo su polla en las manos, la coloco en su entrada completamente húmeda poco a poco fue cayendo sobre la polla de su hermano lo que la hiso gemir a los dos de una forma muy ruidosa.

  * Dios esta gran polla tuya la extrañe.
  * Vamos bebe .



Rhaenys comenzó a cabalgar de arriba debajo de una forma brusca Jon y ella se besaban apasionadamente .

Jon la toma de las caderas asiendo que su hermana lo montara más fuerte.

  * Joder no te detengas Jon.



Jon comenzó a joder a Rhaenys más duro asiendo que su hermana serrara su ojos y gimiera muy fuerte .

  * joder no pares dios ya casi Jon, ya casi, follame, folla a tu hermana .
  * dios rhaenys estas muy húmeda hermanita.
  * sigue dios follame más fuerte 



Rhaenys grito más fuerte sintiendo que su clímax llegaba .

  * vamos bebe córrete, córrete en mi polla.
  * joder Jon vamos más fuerte, corrámonos juntos, dios no pares sigue
  * o dios aahhh



Los dos gritaron cuando llegaron a un orgasmo muy fuerte, rhaenys se acurruco sobre jon  jadeando muy fuerte

  * te amo Jon
  * y yo a ti hermanita



Besándose apasionadamente comenzaron a acariciarse hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse se vistieron y salieron del estacionamiento.

  * Sabes mi mama quería venir a recogerte.
  * Elia y porque no lo hiso.
  * Le surgió una reunión de trabajo  pero dijo que llegaría a casa a tiempo.
  * Ok los extrañe mucho a todos.
  * Sí que lo isiste dijo rhaenys con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios , recordó ese día la sonrisa que tenía su madre cuando dijo que ella recogería a Jon, el rostro de Elia se ilumino y Lyanna le hiso una mirada cómplice a su madre , su hermano u sus madres ignoraban que ella savia lo que ocurría en su casa, la forma en que sigilosamente su madre o lyanna se escabullían al cuarto  de su hermano en la noche, algunas veces descubrió como Elia y lyanna entraban las dos desnudas al cuarto de Jon ,  también sabía que Jon avía perdido la virginidad con una amiga de sus madres Ashara pero lo que más placer le produjo es lo que Jon le había hecho a la madre de Joffrey ,Cersei .



Condujeron por la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa las luces estaban encendidas y varios autos estacionados afuera vaya si que vinieron muchos a recibir a su hermano .

\- bueno es hora de entrar no crees hermanito.

\- si pero creo que necesito una ducha primero dijo Jon pícaramente antes de besar los labios de rhaenys con amor.

 


	2. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les guste  
> Recordar que esto es solo Ficcion si el nombre alguin conocido esta en la historia no me refiero a el

 

**Lyanna**

Lyanna estaba ayudando a Elia con un nuevo vestido que compro para este día.

  * Están tardando mucho no crees dijo Elia
  * Deben llegar pronto, hablo Lyanna antes de besar el cuello de Elia con pasión.
  * No te vasto la follada de hace un momento.



Lyanna tomo los pechos de Elia  en sus manos apretándolos.

  * Sabes que nunca tengo suficiente de ti amor.



Lyanna bajo una de sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Elia quien comenzó a lanzar gemidos leves.

  * Ya quiero que estén aquí dijo Elia con su voz 
  * Tan desesperada estas por la polla de mi Jon.
  * ¿tú no lo estás? .Pregunto Elia mirando el reflejo de Lyanna en el espejo
  * Si lo estoy, pero se controlarme debemos ser más cuidadosos Elia.
  * Ashara dijo que llegaría pronto también
  * Es obvio Ashara debe estar más desesperada que tu dijo Lyanna juguetonamente.
  * Acaso estas celosa Lyanna



Lyanna le molesto un poco el comentario de Elia, pero la verdad es que es verdad muchas veces no le gustaba las miradas y libertades que Ashara se tomaba con su hijo o mejor dicho que su hijo se tomaba con Ashara.

 Recordó el día que todo este asunto comenzó.

_ Flashback _

_Ella y Elia fueron a ver el juego de Futbol del colegio de sus hijos, se encontraron con Ashara ese día, su sobrino Edric era un jugador del equipo como sus hijos  y su hija Allyria era una porrista como Rhaenys._

_Se encontraron con Ashara en el Campo de juego, el equipo de su hijo iba ganando por seis puntos_

_Lyanna podía ver varias madres de los amigos de sus hijos en el graderío, ahí estaba Cersei con cara de pocos amigos._

  * _¿Ashara sabes que le ocurre a Cersei?_
  * _Creo que está molesta porque su hijo está en la banca._
  * _Joffrey, ¿Por qué lo sacaron?_
  * _hicieron un cambio con el chico Tarly_
  * _Dickon, pregunto Lyanna_
  * _No por su hermano Sam._
  * _Sam?, no sabía que jugaba_
  * _Jon dijo que Sam jugaría en el equipo esta temporada, dijo Elia_
  * _Pues la verdad es un buen centro_



_El juego trascurrió con muchas emociones  al final gano la escuela de sus hijos_

  * _Vaya Jon jugo muy bien hoy, dijo Ashara sin quitarle la vista  a su hijo._
  * _Si siempre lo hace mi campeón. Dijo Lyanna con una gran sonrisa_



_Ashara se mordió levemente los labios  y no apartaba la vista de Jon, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que su hijo hiso, miro en dirección a Ashara y le dio una gran sonrisa cuando la atrapo mirándolo y le guiño un ojo, fue muy leve pero Lyanna lo capto, Ashara cruzo las piernas y tomo su celular, escribió un mensaje corto y se despidió de Lyanna y Elia rápidamente._

_Los chicos comenzaron a salir de los vestidores y ella y Elia estaban esperándolos, Aegon fue el primero en salir y les dijo que iría a casa de Margaery e iría después a casa,_

_Rhaenys dijo que iría con algunas amigas a casa de Allyria y llegaría un poco tarde, esperaron un poco más hasta que el último en salir fue el amigo de su hijo Sam._

  * _¿Sam sabes donde esta Jon?_
  * _Si creo que salió en dirección del otro estacionamiento_
  * _Gracias Sam._



_Fueron en dirección al  otro estacionamiento y no lo encontraron pero pudieron ver el auto de Ashara estacionado, caminaron en su dirección, cuando comenzaron a oír pequeños ruidos que venían de atrás de una pared, se acercaron muy lentamente cuando se detuvieron  abruptamente, ahí estaba su hijo besándose con Ashara apasionadamente, el cuerpo de Ashara estaba muy pegado al de su hijo y su mano izquierda estaba acariciando la entrepierna de su Jon_

  * _Jugaste bien hoy campeón. Dijo Ashara._
  * _Me dijiste que tendría una recompensa si ganaba, dijo Jon que estaba amasando los pechos De Ashara_
  * _Si y cumplo lo que prometo pero debemos darnos prisa Elia y Lyanna de seguro están esperando._
  * _Entonces será mejor que comiences._



_Ashara se arrodillo frente a Jon y le bajo los pantalones la polla de Jon se alzó completamente dura y ashara comenzó a jugar con ella._

  * _¿Te gusta? , pregunto Ashara sin quitar la vista del rostro de_
  * _Joder si me gusta._



_Ashara se llevó a la boca la polla de Jon, deslizaba su lengua sobre toda su longitud, con su mano izquierda jugo con sus bolas y con la derecha lo masturbaba muy duro._

  * _¿Te gusta campeón? , ¿te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?._
  * _Joder, no pares._
  * _Lo que tú ordenes campeón, dijo Ashara sonriendo y volvió a sumergir la polla de Jon en su boca, movía su cabeza de una forma frenética llevando a Jon cada vez más profundo en su garganta._
  * _Dios eres enorme, me encanta,_
  * _Vamos déjame ver tus tetas, sácate la maldita blusa._



_Ashara comenzó a cumplir la orden que le dio Jon comenzó a quitarse la blusa lo más rápido que pudo sin dejar de tomar a Jon en su boca._

_Jon bajo sus manos y sostuvo la boca de Ashara con rudeza , comenzó a follarle la boca de una forma muy ruda , Ashara trato de apartarse pero el agarre de Jon era firme, cuando por fin pudo hacerlo tosió muy fuerte ,Jon casi la había ahogado con su polla ._

_Ashara respiro un par de veces y se llevó la polla de su hijo a la boca lo más profundo que podía, Dios Ella tenía razón su hijo era enorme  sus bragas se estaba empapando  con la escena que ella y Elia  estaban presenciando._

_Ashara tomo la polla de Jon entre sus enormes tetas  y comenzó un movimiento rítmico, apretando sus grandes pechos y llevándose a la boca el glande de su hijo.._

_Jon paro  bruscamente y tomo los brazos de Ashara para obligarla a ponerse de pie, sus manos tomaron los ceñidos pantalones de Ashara y los bajo hasta la altura de sus rodillas, tomo las bragas de ashara y las arranco para luego guardarlas en su bolsillo , Ashara se dio la vuelta  quedando de espaldas, Jon tomo su polla muy dura y penetro  a Ashara con tanta fuerza que los gritos fueron inmediatos, su hijo envestía a la milf con tanta fuerza  que hacia las tetas de Ashara rebotar sin control,  Ashara y Jon follaron en esa postura mucho tiempo._

_Escucho un gemido alado suyo miro a Elia tocándose un pecho_

  * _Vamos Jon folla a esa puta, dijo Elia entre jadeos._
  * _Joder Ashara estoy cerca grito Jon._
  * _Vamos campeón córrete en mi boca, lo quiero todo, cada gota de semen._
  * _Joder Ashara._
  * _Dime tía campeón dijo Ashara con una gran sonrisa._
  * _Joder tía aquí viene dijo Jon cuando comenzó a correrse en la boca de Ashara._



_Ashara tomo toda la corrida de su hijo en su boca y saco su lengua para mostrarla  cerro la boca y se lo trago todo. A su lado Elia parecía aturdida sus manos dejaron sus pechos y estaban tocando su vagina sobre sus pantalones._

  * _Joder eso fue genial tía._
  * _Cuando quieras lo repetimos mi semental, soy tuya cuando quieras, dijo Ashara que comenzó a vestirse_
  * _Será mejor que me vaya tía, mama y Elia deben estar esperando._
  * _Si de seguro lo están, ya sabes campeón cuando quieras seré tuya._



_Se despidieron con un beso que se veía que iba a tardar._

_Lyanna tiro a Elia del brazo ya que parecía hipnotizada por lo que acababan de presenciar  fueron a su auto lo más rápido posible._

  * _Dios eso fue caliente ,¿viste su tamaño?, no sé cómo ashara pudo tomar a Jon en su boca, hablo Elia_
  * _Basta es de mi hijo del que estás hablando dijo Lyanna molesta_



_Jon llego rápido y subió al auto_

  * _¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? dijo Elia_
  * _Tuve que resolver u asunto urgente lo siento hablo Jon_
  * _¿Y lo resolviste?_
  * _Si pero creo que tendré que repetirlo más seguido dijo Jon con una sonrisa_
  * _Si quieres Lyanna y Yo podemos ayudarte con ese asunto dijo Elia_



_Los ojos de Lyanna se agrandaron mucho y el rostro de Jon se puso muy rojo_

  * _Lo pensare dijo Jon_



_ End Flashback _

Un auto se estaciono afuera y saco a Lyanna de su profundo pensamiento.

  * Creo que acaba de llegar nuestro Jon hablo Elia con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.




	3. NOTA DEL AUTOR

Desde que comencé a escribir esta historia he recibido ataques de un trol que ya ha acosado a muchos autores antes solo por haber utilizado el nombre de Ashara en sus historias, un nombre que millones de personas tienen, pero como siempre hacen los idiotas que se creen el centro del mundo, creyó que estaba hablando de su madre Ashara, obviamente es una persona con un serio problema mental que cree que todo se trata sobre él ,  y necesita hacerse pasar por otras personas ya que dudo mucho que tenga amigos aparte de los imaginarios que el mismo en su dañada cabeza necesita crear para no estar tan patéticamente solo.

Habiendo dicho esto  y para evitarme más problemas con el lunático esquizofrénico trol, debo tomar varias decisiones respecto a esta historia tal vez la edite o solo  le daré una relevancia mínima  al  personaje de ashara, pero si la terminare de escribir  eso es seguro, publicare el siguiente capítulo la semana próxima.

Y un consejo para el trol, deberías buscar un psiquiatra  es obvio que tienes un problema grabe con tu madre, sabes el buscar ayuda es muy sano  además es obvio que la necesitas urgentemente y envés de acosar a las personas aquí  deberías buscarte una vida.  


End file.
